


Riverdale: Scars of the past

by Mystique1250



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cooper Sisters, Cooper twins, Drama, F/F, F/M, High School, Jones Siblings, Murder, Next Generation, Protective Sweet Pea (Riverdale), Riverdale, Romance, Secrets, Sex, Underage Sex, Who killed Kira Keller?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-11-19 11:51:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18135383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystique1250/pseuds/Mystique1250
Summary: After the Gargoyle King has been uncovered and all dangers finally averted, the lives of the people in Riverdale return to normal and everything is like before Jason Blossom's death. Twenty years of that will last and the families will be allowed to live in peace.However, at a high school party on the Sweet Water River there is a sudden death of a student and it soon turns out that it's not an accident.





	1. Cast

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language.

This story is about the children of the original characters and a murder that shakes all of Riverdale after twenty years of peace.

 

**Main characters**

**Diana Cooper | 16 years** **old**

_"The Northside disgrace"_

__

 

 

**Blake Lodge | 16 years old**  

_"The rich kid"_

 

  **Juniper Cooper | 18 years old**

_"The painter"_

 

__

 

**Dagwood Cooper | 18 years old**  

_"The incest twin"_

 

 

**Lydia Blossom | 17 years old**  

_"The Northside Queen"_

 

 

**Bryan Topaz | 16 years old**  

_"The faithful boyfriend"?_

 

__

 

**Kira Keller | 16 years old**  

_"The perfect girlfriend?"_

 

__

 

**Leonard "Leo" F. Andrews | 16 years old**

_"The gifted"_

 

 

**Blaine Clayton | 16 years old**  

_"The player"  
_

 

__

 

**Kaitlyn Jones | 16 years old**  

_"The Southside Slut"_

 

__

 

 

**Minor characters**

 

**Betty Cooper**  

_"The perfect girl next door"_

 

__

 

**Jughead Jones  
**

_"The weirdo"_

 

__

 

**Cheryl Blossom**  

_"Cheryl Bombshell"_

 

__

 

**Reggie Mantle**

_"The Footballplayer"_

 

 

**Veronica Lodge**

_"The girl with sass"_

 

__

 

**Polly Cooper**

_"The one who lost her true love"_

 

 

**Toni Topaz**

_"Cotton Candy Hair"_

 

__

 

**Kevin Keller**

_"The unicorn"_

 

 

**Archie Andrews and Josie McCoy**

_"Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez of Riverdale"_

 

__

 

**Sweet Pea**

_"The snake"_

 

__

 


	2. Prologue: A fateful night

The cold, white image of the moon is reflected in the calm waters of the Sweet Water River. A shallow wind blows through the forest and shakes the crowns of the trees. The high school party, which is a few meters away, is hardly noticeable here. The cracking of the branches under the feet of the brunette girl, who slowly trudges through the forest, tears apart the silence that has laid over this part of the forest.

Her heart beats firmly against her breast as she moves further and further away from the campfire. She struggles with tears, but it becomes harder with every second to keep emotions in check. She would never have expected that her heart could have been so mercilessly broken. But it has happened and now she only wants to go away, to bed and pretend the next day that all this never happened.

But before she arrives at the river, she hears a voice she knows: "Well, where are we going?" The cold, unemotional tone sends a shiver down her spine. Slowly she turns around, while fear of what sight will open up to her in the next moment spreads through her.

The first thing she notices about the person in front of her is the rigid gaze that is fixed on her. Breathing begins to be more difficult for her at the moment. "B-Please ...", with a brittle voice she begins to speak: "Just let me go. I-I promise oh, d-I won't say a word to anyone about it." "Come here," the person says commandingly, without going into their words. The girl shakes her head firmly, but bends under the merciless gaze after a few seconds and slowly begins to put one foot in front of the other. She holds her gaze as well as she can, with her lips pressed together and facing the ground.

Arrived at the person, she stops, does not look up. As she puts one hand on her shoulder, she instinctively begins to tremble. But not because of the cold, but because of pure fear, which is gripping her at this moment.

"D-You don't have to do that," she tries to dissuade the person one last time. But it's too late for that. A quiet click makes her heart beat faster and she tries to free herself from the grip. But the hand on her shoulder closes tighter around her arm, holds her tight and fixes her. With all her might she wants to call for help, but her throat is dust-dry and not a word came out of her mouth.

"Yes, I must," with these words the person rams the unfolded blade of her knife into the girl's pit of the stomach. She stops breathing, but the pain doesn't start immediately, too much the adrenaline rushing through her body. Instead, she feels the cold of the metal in her flesh and the warm blood slowly moistening her fingers as she instinctively presses her hands on the wound.

For a few seconds, the two just look each other in the eye in silence, study each other, but then the person pulls the murder weapon jerkily out of her body and pushes it tight so that she stumbles and after a few seconds hits hard on the foliage floor. Her head bangs firmly on the ground and the pain begins to set in. She tries to cover the wound with her fingers, but the blood flow does not subside. Heat spreads all over her body and pain waves seize her.

From the corner of her eye she can barely see the person throwing the dirty knife into the river and then quickly heading back in the direction she came from.

But then her concentration slowly decreases and she notices her eyelids getting heavier as her heart beats irregularly. That's the last thing she feels before her eyes suddenly close on their own. An oppressive darkness that will be endless over her from this fateful night on.


	3. Chapter 1

**Diana**   
_The noon before..._

I push my way through the crowds of students on the corridors of Riverdale High, on my way to my locker. "Watch out", some guy complains to me from the side, whereupon I react with a rolling of my eyes: "What are you doing standing around in the hallway, stupid! He gives me an evil look, but I don't let that intimidate me and continue my way unperturbed.

I finally arrive at my blue locker and operate the rotating lock. But although I enter the numbers in the correct order, it jams again. I sighed annoyed. Why must I of all people have the locker that is always somehow misjudged? I boldly ram my elbow against the door and this time it jumps open.

Through this action I didn't even notice how a well-known person approached me. "And what has the locker done to you again today?" Leonard's voice sounds, telling me that a grin must appear on his lips at this moment. I stow my books in the cupboard and then slam the door shut again. And indeed! He gives me a broad, joyful smile.

"The usual", I explain briefly and then lean against the lockers: "But what are you actually doing here? "I go to school', his smile turns into a big grin. "Haha", I put my head crooked, but his answer is quite funny inwardly. "Sorry", he gives me an apology: "I wanted to pick you up for dinner". "Oh, a gentleman", we rake ourselves under and I stroll down the hallway to the courtyard. Normally I would never do that, but Leo and I have been friends for so long that I don't mind being seen like that with him.

After we get our lunch, we step outside into the schoolyard and sit down at the table, which is our regular place. I sit down opposite him and rest on the tabletop: "Do you know if the other one won't come? "I don't know," the boy replies honestly: "So far I haven't had any lessons from any of them." I shrug my shoulders because I feel the same way myself.

Internally, however, I hope that this is not the case. But of course only because I feel most comfortable with Leo. After all, we've known each other since we were toddlers. I look at the boy while I take a bite of my apple.

Mom always says that he looks exactly like his father when he was young. I'm pretty surprised, because it's the same with me. I also look like my mother, while I hardly have anything of my father. But with Leo it's the other way around. He resembles the young self of his father Archie Andrews to the hair, while he has almost nothing of his mother. But he also has something of his grandpa. His second name is Frederick.

"What are you thinking about?" asks the aforementioned Andrews boy after a few seconds. "Oh, nothing," I say quickly to avoid his question. He raises an eyebrow in doubt, but says nothing about it, as if he knows that I don't want to talk about it.

Instead, he looks past me where he seems to have discovered something. With a questioning look, I turn in that direction to see what attracts his attention.

There, behind me, I see a boy who has put his arm around a girl with dark blond hair. Immediately I identify them as Bryan Topaz and Kira Keller, who are called the absolute dream couple throughout the school. But I disagree completely. However, I prefer to keep this opinion to myself.

I quickly turn forward again and rest my head on my hands. Actually, I am friends with the two of them, but a meeting with the perfect couple recently has a less good aftertaste.

"Hey guys, Kira lets herself fall next to me without thinking long and hard, while Bryan sits next to Leo. "Hey", Leo answers immediately friendly and I mumble something similar. "Say, are you going to the campfire?" is the first thing she asks. Her eyes glow with this question and it almost seems as if the prospect of the event would put her in high spirits. 

The 'campfire' is a party in the woods, near the Sweet Water River. It only takes place at the beginning of the school year and has replaced the Homecoming Ball for years, which became quite annoying after some time. The campfire brings new wind into the otherwise uneventful high school life and almost every student of Riverdale High can't wait until it's time again. And I can't help it.

"Yes, I think so," I answer Kira with a friendly smile. I almost constantly feel Bryan's gaze on me, which begins to annoy me after only a few seconds. When Leonard answers as well, I use an unnoticed second to give him an angry look, hoping that he will stop. Leo agrees, too, and we decide to leave together in the evening, after I have promised Leonard to ask Juniper if she wants to come along.


	4. Chapter 2

**Diana**   
_The afternoon before..._

Fortunately, the school day is quite uneventful, the typical torture just happened, and the last two hours of English are fortunately cancelled. This allows Leonard and I to go home prematurely.

"Hopefully it won't rain today," the redhead notes, looking up at the sky. I also raise my head and notice immediately what he means. Grey clouds have pushed themselves in front of the sun and create a cold, desolate atmosphere. I nod: "Doesn't look good". "You're bubbling with optimism again," notes young Andrews. I roll my eyes: "You started it."

He quickly distracts from the topic: "Speaking of optimism, please remember to talk to Juniper." I sigh: "I will, but next time you can do it yourself." "N-No, I can't", he begins to avoid my gaze. "What? why?" I ask confusedly: "You are friends after all. What is stopping you then?

He opens his mouth, but then closes it again wordlessly, as if he could not say what he thinks. I give him a questioning look and wait for him to confide in me.

For a few seconds he observes me inquiring, but then shakes his head: "See you tonight". I want to object and ask him to tell me what's bothering him, but he's already moving towards his house and leaving me alone.

For a few seconds I stop as ordered and not picked up and watch as Leo enters the house and then slowly move on. That was just a little strange again. Every time we talk about Juniper, he begins to behave strangely from one moment to the next. I'm quite surprised by this behaviour, as the two are actually quite good friends. Sometimes I would even say that they are better friends than Leo and me. I guess the Coopers and the Andrews have always been very good friends.

I go on to the house next to the Andrews' house where I live. I pull my front door key out of the pocket of my black leather rucksack and open the door. As soon as I have stepped into the hallway, I shout, as usual, checking: "Is anyone at home?

When there's no answer, I assume Mom and Dad are probably still in the editorial office and probably won't return so soon. They took over Grandma Alice Newspaper together when she thought about giving up. After all, it's always been Mom's dream to work as a journalist and Dad liked to write when he was young.

"Diana," a completely different voice sounds from the living room after a few seconds. I go a bit further and look into the room. There is someone sitting there whom I could have expected. Juniper Cooper looks at me over the edge of her English book. "Hey Pip", I greet her a little perplexed. When she hears the nickname, she rolls her eyes, but can't resist a grin: "Why do you call me that again? "Because I think it's funny," I grin and go on to the kitchen to see what else we have in the fridge.

It may be a bad habit, but I can't help but go to the kitchen first after school to look for something halfway edible. "I know my cousin well enough to know that she can't be mad at me for long for that, she's just far too hearty and friendly a person for that.

"Oh come on", take a banana out of the fruit bowl, ask myself since when I have been eating so healthy and then go back to the living room, where I let myself fall next to the blonde: "Because even you find your brother's nicknames funny". "Yes, a little bit," she closes the book in her hands while I start playing with my banana: "But don't tell him that, otherwise he won't talk to me for the rest of the week." I am grinning. In fact, Dagwood can really be offended if I call him 'Woody' again. Probably because he's not a big Toy Storys fan.

"What are you doing here so early?" she now asks one of the more important questions. "The last two hours are cancelled", I explain and slowly open the bowl of my banana. "Is Leo free too", she tries to ask inconspicuously, but I notice that she doesn't just ask this question to keep the conversation going.

I decide not to go into it and instead do my job: "By the way, he asked me to ask you to come to the campfire party today." For a moment the girl scrutinizes me and then makes a thoughtful face: "Why didn't he ask me himself? Suddenly she sounds a little depressed. "I don't know," I answer honestly: "Maybe he wanted to do that at school today, but just couldn't find you and asked me." I shrug my shoulders.

"If you would come with me, you could ask him yourself later", I look at her pleadingly, because I like to have my cousin around me quite a lot, although we are not quite the same age. But it's nice to have the other Coopers, Juniper, Dagwood and Polly around me, because I don't have any siblings myself and it's nice to still have someone other than my parents in the house.

She rolls her eyes, but doesn't seem annoyed: "Well, you can tell him that I'm going with him." "Forget it", I raise my hands defensively: "I'm sure I'll play the transmitter for you. Write him that yourself, please."

With a grin on my face I rise and slowly climb the stairs and leave the insecure Juniper behind. Arriving at the upper landing, I walk straight into my room. I should do my homework in any case, because otherwise my mother won't let me go in the evening. Because although she is not so strict, it is important that I do not neglect school. But every mother has that in her.

Arriving in my room, I drop my backpack on the floor and am about to sit at my desk, someone knocks firmly against my window.

With my eyebrows raised, I rise again and step up to the window. I open it quickly and look into the face of a person whose sight I don't like at this moment. "What are you doing here,' I ask indignantly, struggling with myself not to close the window again directly. 


	5. Chapter 3

**Leonard**  
_The afternoon before_

I am throwing football into the air for the twentieth time, and my room door suddenly opens jerkily. The ball almost falls in my face, frightened. I just manage to intercept the flying object.

"Blake is here, Leo", my dad pushes his head into the room: "Should I send him up?" I think for a moment, but then nod. Maybe my best friend is exactly what I need right now. All by myself I'll never get any other thoughts.

"Yes, of course, I sit up and let the ball disappear in my desk drawer and throw some of my T-shirts lying around into the laundry basket. But that's all I get, because my best friend is sticking his head in my room right now. When I discover Blake Lodge, a happy smile appears on my lips.

"Well, bro," he greets me as he enters and closes the door behind him. "Hey," I greet him and watch him drop onto my bed. I sit down on my desk chair and watch him with interest: "What are you doing to me at this hour? He tilts his head: "You almost sound as if I always want something when I visit you". His tone is reproachful when played.

My eyebrows go up: "So you just visit me like that?" He's right. Most of the time he visits me for fun, but sometimes he really wants to please one or the other of me. Normally we discuss this at school. This sudden visit therefore suggests that he needs something.

"All right", he puts his head crooked and avoids my gaze by looking at the floor: "I really want something". I sigh, but still want to know why he's here. So I look at him questioningly and wait for him to continue his explanation.

"I wanted to ask if you were going to the campfire today," he replies honestly and looks at me with interest. Instinctively I roll my eyes. Why does everyone seem so keen today to harness me for this event? Like there's nothing else interesting in all of Riverdale.

Apparently he didn't miss my reaction, because he gives me a questioning look: "What is it? "You won't believe how many people have asked me that today," I tell him honestly and lean back on the chair. "Well, are you going?" he continues, reaping only a short nod from me.

"Will we go together then?" asks the young lodge. I shake my head: "I'll meet with Bryan, Kira and the Coopers before I go. I deliberately don't mention Juniper's name. Because Blake already seems to have noticed that I feel a little bit more for the teenager than just normal friendship. And as I know him, he would use every chance I offered him to annoy me.

So, "The Coopers," he gives me a meaningful look. I do not show any noticeable reaction to his words and instead reach for my mobile phone. In the meantime a message has arrived, which to my astonishment is from Juniper Cooper. At once I feel my heart start beating faster and I hope that I don't blush.

_Hey Leo_

_Do you mind if I take you to the campfire tonight?_

Her message tells me that Diana must have asked her cousin that he would like to have her with him. What must she think now?

I quickly type in a message and look at Blake in amazement: "Yes, the Cooper. What about it?" "That means that Juniper is coming too," he shakes his eyebrows with a grin. "I don't know, how should I know?", I shrug my shoulders and pretend I really don't know.

_Of course not. I like to have you with me. Is it okay if I pick you up at eight o'clock?_

He looks at me briefly and then looks out of my window: "Just like that. And what about the other Coopers? Are they coming? "Why do you care? You hardly have anything to do with the Coopers", I lift my gaze from my smartphone and look at it confused.

"Just so," he tries to avoid my question and continues to look out the window. I put the phone away from my friend's behaviour in amazement and follow his gaze: "Tell me, are you stalking my neighbors?" He doesn't really answer the question and instead answers with a counter question: "Isn't that Diana's room? "Yes, why do you ask?" I move my desk chair to my window in order to look out as well.

"Does she have a guy?" he's drilling, literally. I make big eyes and look at him sceptically: "Not that I know of. Why? Are you interested in her? Although I can't see his face, I'm sure that he has put up a disapproving look: "No, but apparently someone else."

As soon as he has said it, I see what it is all about. The curtains are closed, but two shadows can be seen through the light that is burning in her room. One of them apparently belongs to Diana, while the other one looks rather masculine. 


	6. Chapter 4

**Diana**  
_The fateful night_

Punctually at eight o'clock it rings at the front door and I release the gaze from my mirror image. It's funny not to wear my typical leather jacket, but this would definitely not fit to the outfit. I decided to wear a black, figure-hugging dress and matching high heels. Although I realize that these shoes are for the terrain around the Sweet Water River, most other girls won't be interested anyway. Normally I don't care what the others do, but that night it's important for me to make a good impression myself. After all, this is probably the most important event of the school year.

"Diana! Juniper", my mother calls to us from below: "Leonard, Kira and Bryan are here". I briefly bite my lower lip. This is my last chance to get out of the whole thing.

But I decide against doing this and step out of my room instead. On the corridor I meet Juniper, who also seems to have gotten ready. She looks at me for a few seconds: "Wow, you look really great." "Uh, thanks," I answer a little perplexed and then look at her as well. Juniper looks surprisingly different that night. While she usually just wears what she likes, she seems to be aiming for one or the other look that night. "But "you too", I wiggle my eyebrows with a grin: "Are you planning to impress someone in particular?

At once she lowers her gaze and so she rather doesn't ask me any more questions. So I leave it alone, but I also think about the subject myself, and the image of a redhead that I know all too well appears before my inner eye.

Together we make our way to the door. When we arrive at the landing of the stairs, I already see my friends in the hallway. Leo and Bryan are dressed quite casually, while Kira has also dressed up a bit.

Without looking at him explicitly, I can feel Bryan's gaze lay on me for a few seconds as if he were looking at me. I consciously decide not to go into it, though: "Hey, guys." "Hey", Leo and Kira greet us friendly while we put on our jackets. "Can we go then?" There's a little tension in Bryan's voice. Kira pushes him into the side: "Relax, honey. We still have enough time."

"Yes, he rolls his eyes. I raise an eyebrow, but don't go for it: "We can start right away because of me". "Juniper shrugs his shoulders and tries to be as neutral as possible. But she can clearly see that the situation is unpleasant for her. To be honest, I don't feel any different.

"Good, then off into the car", Leo makes a gesture in the direction of his car, which is standing in front of the house. But before Juniper and I can leave the house with the others, Mom holds us back: "Please watch each other, girl." I exchange a short look with my cousin and then nod: "It's self-evident."

Then we follow the others down the driveway to Leonard's car and start climbing onto the back seat. Before the car door is closed, I wave farewell to my mother, Betty Cooper, and listen to mine as she wishes us lots of fun. Sometimes she really worries too much, but I don't blame her. After all, her worries only show me how much she loves me.

I squeeze myself between the others and then lean back. While Leo started the engine, Bryan grabs the last free seat belt and straps me between Juniper and himself. Automatically I bite my lower lip as his fingers touch my body. Without wanting it, I notice how my abdomen contracts slightly. 


	7. Chapter 5

**Diana**  
_The fateful night_

When Leonard stops the car, the noise of the campfire party can already be heard. Although we are not late, others seem to have arrived long before us. I unbuckle and get out with the others. Surprisingly, the ground is not as uneven and muddy as on some other days.

"Which way is it?" asks Juniper uncertainly. Normally she doesn't go to parties like this, although she's the oldest of us. The conclusion that she is only here for Leonard is therefore quite obvious. At the thought that something might finally happen between the two today, a grin creeps on my lips.

"This way", says Leo and points him in a certain direction before he takes the lead and leaves. We follow him straight in the hope that he really knows where to go.

On our way we don't speak a word with each other, we just continue our way quietly. Juniper has arrived at the side of the redhead, while Kira and Bryan are behind me, who knows what.

A few seconds later the other students are already visible and the glow of the fire flashes through the trees. Arriving at the clearing, our group separates with a few words and we decide to meet again at Leonard's car at midnight. After all, we all have no desire for stress with our parents.

Kira and Bryan drop onto one of the seats, while Juniper and I position ourselves near the fire. Leo fetches drinks for both of us, which allows me to hook up with my cousin again. "Will you take your chance today?" I give her an amused grin. "I don't know what you mean", she crosses her arms in front of her chest and avoids me again.

Why did I try it at all? It was clear that she wouldn't say anything about it. The way she avoids me, however, shows me that there must be more behind it. Nevertheless I know that I won't get out of him if she doesn't want me to. One of Juniper's qualities is that she can be really closed when it comes to a subject she doesn't like to talk about.

"Good, then not," I roll my eyes and notice Leonard returning with three cups in his hands. At his side is a boy whom I have seen several times in the school corridors. However, my attitude towards him is not particularly good. After all, he's on the football team and, like most members of the team, thinks he's better than the rest of us or the other boys at school.

"Hey, ladies," Leo, each of us hands him a cup and then puts an arm around the black-haired boy's shoulders: "I didn't know you were coming today." "Well, the fact that we're here clearly speaks against it," I reply a little snappishly. I don't like all this North Sider. I live on this side myself, but I think both parts of the city are equal. However, this attitude is not very present in all of Riverdale. Unfortunately, the dispute between the two sides has been going on for years and I won't be able to do anything about it. But that doesn't mean that I have to represent the most widespread opinion.

My best friend gives me a warning look, but says nothing about it: "I would like to introduce you to my best friend". The redhead looks expectantly into the group and gives us all a friendly smile. For his love, I suppress my eye rolls. Although I know that they are friends, I have never shown much interest in this best friend. After all, we have nothing in common - except that we are friends with the same person - and so I have no reason at all to exchange a word with him.

"I am Blake. Blake Lodge," he introduces himself and gives us a charming grin: "And you must be the Cooper sisters then." "Almost right," I fold my arms in front of my chest: "Only we're not sisters." "That explains a lot," he says with a smug grin, but doesn't tell us exactly what he means by that.

In order not to have to hear any more from him, I turn around: "Is there anything else? If not, I'll get something to drink now." In the meantime I've already drunk my cup during the conversation.

"No, no, it's okay," says Juniper quickly, waving at me timidly as I move away from the group. Leonard just shrugs his shoulders while I look out of the corner of his eye and see Blake following me. I sigh and decide to ignore him. Right now I really have more important things to do and I really don't feel like being stopped by anyone else. The way it is right now, it can't go on. I have to sort this out today, otherwise I'll probably go crazy. 


	8. Chapter 6

**Juniper**  
_The fateful night_

"Say, have you seen Diana anywhere?" I ask Leonard after I haven't seen my cousin in a long time. He gently strokes a strand from my face and then pushes it behind my ear: "No, not for a while."

I raise my eyebrows: "That's kind of funny? Where did you last see them? "After I introduced you to Blake, she disappeared. After that I didn't talk to her anymore," he explains.

For a few seconds I stare at the fire in front of us. Actually, I'd like to stay here, but I promised Aunt Betty I'd take care of Diana. So after a few seconds I rise from my seat to move in the direction Diana disappeared. But I can't see her there far and wide and so I turn to Kira, who strangely enough seems to be alone.

"Hey Kira", I greet her briefly. "Hey June", she smiles slightly: "What's up?" "Where's Bryan?", I ask with interest, as otherwise the two almost stick together. Her expression on her face shows that she is a little surprised about this question: "I have no idea, he said that he urgently needs to clarify something. Surely he'll be back soon." But her look told me that she is not so sure about that.

"O-Okay", I try to hide my confused look: "And what about Diana? She's kind of gone." Kira swallows, "I saw her run into the forest." "Thank you," I say quickly, as I notice how her concentration begins to wander off.

I return to Leo and begin to tell him what the young Keller daughter told me. "Shouldn't we perhaps go looking for her," he suggests. I shrug my shoulders: "Diana thought she had something to clarify. Are you sure she wants to be disturbed by us? "I don't know," he replies honestly: "But I'm worried. She's been gone so long.

"All right, if you think it's right', I took care of his concern. In fact, it's funny that nobody wants to have seen her. That doesn't look like her at all. After all, she is usually hard to overlook.

Together we go into the forest to look for the blonde. After some time in which we haven't found Diana, I reach for Leonard's hand. Slowly this forest becomes somehow creepy for me. "Shouldn't we rather go back?" I tell him my concerns: "Maybe she's already back with the others or we're running in the wrong direction." "We'll go back in a few minutes, okay?" he looks for a compromise. The concern for his best girlfriend is clearly noticeable to him, which is why I agree with a hasty nod.

We're about to return and someone approaches us. When the person is close enough to us, I realize that it is without a doubt Diana. I asked "Diana" in amazement as she walked past us. She pauses in the middle of the walk and looks at us with a questioning look. "Are you all right," Leo asks confusedly. She shakes her head quickly, as if trying to get her mind off things: "Yes, everything's fine. What are you two doing here? "We were looking for you," we explain to her almost at the same time. "Uh, good," she puts some strands in her ears here: "Then let's go back." "As you wish", I answer, although her behaviour seems strange to me. What is it all about?


	9. Chapter 7

**Diana**  
_The morning afterwards_

When the bell rings the day after the party punctually for the second hour, I purposefully make my way to class. Actually this is not my way at all - normally I stay at the lockers as long as the corridor is deserted - but today I just try to end the day as fast as possible. The alcohol consumption of the past day is clear today and I just want to go to bed.

At the door of the room I meet Leonard, to whom I only give a shallow smile, before I squeeze through the other students to get to my seat. From the corner of my eye I can see him nodding briefly and then quickly sinking again.

I have just sat down and a person approaches me from behind. I slowly turn around with my eyebrows raised and see a student with whom I have never spoken before. She leans forward a bit towards me and whispers: "Hey Diana. Can I ask you a question?"

I don't even think about where she actually knows my name from, but rather try to find out what she wants from me: "You're doing it right now." For a moment there is silence, but then she finally comes out with her question: "Have you seen Kira somewhere today? I have heard that you are good friends and therefore I wanted to ask you if you know anything about her. Because we're doing such a project together and I couldn't reach her yesterday." I said quickly, "I haven't seen her today," and then leaned forward again.

This girl is not the first one to ask me that that day. Apparently nobody has seen her so far that day. Quickly I try to bring myself to other thoughts.

Now the others also enter the classroom and let themselves fall into their places. I catch the eye of Leonard and Juniper for a few seconds. A few minutes later the teacher arrives. To my surprise he is not alone. With him there is a man in a uniform that he knows too well.

"Good morning, dear students", our teacher greets us and the police officer next to him nods in agreement: "I would like to introduce you to Officer Milton." This man comes straight to the point: "I'm here because something terrible happened this morning."

With these words his breath falters and I raise my head slowly to not miss any of the following information. "This morning a body was found near the Sweet Water River," he continues his statement directly: "A hiker came across it this morning and as far as we could identify the body so far, it is a female person who might be something her age."

Automatically I swallow and look into the faces of the other students. They look more than just shocked and I feel the same way.

"As far as our pathologists have found out so far, it is the sixteen-year-old Kira Keller who attended this school," he continues unperturbed. When the name sounds, my heart makes a sentence. His words hit me with full force, like a single blow to the face, and it feels like I can't breathe anymore.

"The officer would like to take with him some of you who were well acquainted with the victim for further questioning," the teacher announces. The way he says victim breaks my heart. How did she so quickly change from one of his students to a faceless victim?

"That's it," he pulls out a notebook and begins to read the names out loud: "Bryan Topaz, Diana Cooper, Leonard Frederick Andrews and Diana Cooper." When my name sounds, I automatically shrug together. I can really feel how the other students' glances lie on the four of us and how the first suspicions begin in their heads.

"Please come with me," the officer asks in a much too friendly tone. As if in slow motion, I rise. My whole body feels paralyzed, but I try as hard as I can not to let anything show. The other three do the same to me and go with Officer to the door of the classroom.

Arriving in the hallway, the man stops briefly and seems to read our facial expressions. For a few seconds, silence lies all over the hallway and we all begin to feel more and more uncomfortable, like criminals under the reproachful gaze of our accuser.

"We have called your parents," he breaks the silence after a felt eternity: "They are on their way here to be present at your statements." Then he sets himself in motion again, but I don't follow him. Instead, I cross my arms in front of his chest and look at him with a firm look: "Why do you treat us like criminals?

At first the man doesn't react, but then he stops and turns to me. He looks at me with a completely neutral expression on his face and then says in a cold voice: "Because Kira Keller was murdered and you four may be the last to see her alive". 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave comments and kudos!


End file.
